Zehnaseeb
by Priya love duo
Summary: Daya and Shreya...kya hoga shreya ka... mystery!


Hi frnds I am back with the new stories of dareya….dareya pair are coming soon in cid….waiting for the dareya pair…..my story is also on dareya pair…after shreya and Siddharth engagement complete daya went from there…..

Zehnaseeb

After 1 day in bureau…..

Shreya came first and did not see anybody…..she went and engrossed herself in work…..abhijeet came and did not see daya…..

Abhijeet-shreya tumhe pata hain daya kaha hain….

Shreya-kaha hain daya sir in panicked sir mujhe toh nahin pata…..after that all came and acp sir also came and ask for daya….

Acp-daya kaha kal se mera phone bhi nahi utharaha…and then dcp came…

Dcp-daya nai transfer li hain kal…..

All-kya….

Dcp-woh mujhe pata nahin kaha Gaya hain…mujhe bataya nahin…accha hua daya gaya dcp said happily…all were angry...But don't said anything…..dcp went away

Abhijeet-daya tuney kyu kiya aisa….kyun….then abhijeet sees something on his desk…a letter it was his name on that letter and he noticed that it is daya's writing

In the letter…..

Abhijeet main ja raha hu mere dost kya karu mujhe yaha dum ghutta hain….main hamesha ke liye ja raha hu aapna khyal rakhna Tarika ka khyal rakhna…aur shreya aur baki saab ka khyal rakhna…main yaha kya karu rehekar shreya ki shaddhi hogai…..tumhare jaisa dost kabhi nahin milega abhijeet…good bye…..

Tumhara daya ….

Abhijeet read this letter and his eyes were teary…he screamed like hell ….

Abhijeet-dayaaaaaaaaaaa… all came to him and shreya took that letter and read all those and her eyes were also teary….and screamed…..

Shreya- daya… sirrrrrrrrrrr…

Abhijeet-sir daya humey chorkar chala Gaya…sir daya chala Gaya and he was crying…..all were crying…..

After 2 yrs….

There was a case on that day…..daya had gone it had been 2 yrs…

Acp-chalo sab log Bangalore jana parega….case aaya hain dcp ka order hain…..they booked the plane tickets….after completing their formalities….they went into the plane….after 3 hrs they reached…first they booked hotels….and hire a car…..suddenly acp sir phone rings…

Acp-hello…..

Person-hello main crime branch se bol raha hu aaplog hamarey sath work karengey….myself ACP rohan….

Acp-ok hum log AA rahe hain…..and cut the call….chalo sab log crime branch Bangalore…..

After 25 min…..

They reached the crime branch…all were doing their work…..…suddenly rohan looked at them and asked them to enter…

Rohan-gd afternoon….and they introduce themselves…

Acp-bas itney hi log hain apke…..

Rohan-nahin ek hain woh…lo woh aa Gaya…..and they turn to the door and all were shock…..

Person-aap log yaha….

Rohan-ye hain senior ins….(they cut him)

All-daya…..

Rohan-aap log inhe kesai jante hain…..suddenly abhijeet goes and hug daya…

Abhijeet-daya tu mujhe aur hum sabko chorke kyun chal gaya haan…..

Daya-abhijeet and he cries…and hug him tightly…

Abhijeet-humari dosti kabhi nahin tutegi…

Acp went to him and hug him… all hug him and the last is shreya…daya sees her and his heart beat increased…

Zehnaseeb zehnaseeb….

Tujhe chahun betahasa zehnaseeb…

Mere kareeb mere habeeb

Tujhe chahun betahasa zehnaseeb….

Tere sang beete har lamhe hamko naaz hain…..

Tere sang jo na beete aitrazz hain….

Iss hum dono ka milna naaz hain….

Huaa hameer dil gareeb….

Tujhe chahun betahasa zehnaseeb…..

Zehnaseeb zehnaseeb

Tujhe chahu betahasa zehnaseeb….

Shreya goes and hug daya….daya also hugs her tightly….

Daya-shreya tum thik ho Na….

Shreya-haan sir main thik hu….a girl came inside….

Girl-daya….yeh aap kya kar rahe hain…

Daya- reshmi….tum kab aayi…..

Reshmi-daya yeh aap kisko hug kar rahey hain…..

Daya-woh toh tumey gussa aa raha hain…..

Reshmi-haan…..

Daya-toh suno mainey tumhe bataya tha na ki mere ek sab se accha dost tha….

Reshmi-haan….

Daya-toh abhijeet yaha aao…abhijeet came….toh yeh hain mera sab se accha dost cum bhai….sr ins abhijeet and yeh larki meri colleague hain…abhijeet was confused….

Abhi-daya yeh koun hain…..

Daya-arey main toh tumhe batana hi bhul gaya…yeh mera patni hain…..

Abhijeet and shreya-kya…all were shock….

Shreya-daya sir aapney shaddhi karli…..

Daya-haan….abhijeet take daya outside….

Abhi-daya tu merey saath chal….

Daya-ok chal….

At outside…

Abhijeet-daya tu toh shreya pyar kartey thee na…

Daya-haan….kyun….

Abhijeet-jantey ho daya shreya nei abhi tak shaddhi nahin ki hain…..

Daya-kya!

Abhijeet-haan daya…aur kiske liye nahin jante ho….sirf aur sirf tumharey liye daya tumhari liye…

Kya hoga aab daya aur shreya ka…good bye


End file.
